All That Jazz
by queenVEExo
Summary: Tiana and Naveen take a walk home after a night of dancing. "If I am not mistaken, you have taken a liking to blowing up your dance partner's ego. And I can assure you that your dance partner likes his ego blown up. He rather enjoys it."


Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the Princess and the Frog characters. Although, I am anxiously awaiting the arrival of my Naveen plushie.

--

All That Jazz

Summer nights became open windows to romantic opportunities, Tiana realized. It was as if the sky knew it too; yawning as the day drew to a close, blushing in pinks and oranges, until a dark, navy blue hungrily devoured the sky.

"Well, Prince Charming," she said, gripping her husband's arm. "You sure know how to cut a rug, ain't no denyin' that."

Diamonds started to twinkle over the couple as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Of course," Naveen answered, grinning. "How could you ever doubt my virtuosity in dance?" He took her hand, and twirled her. She let him lead her in a mild, toned down version of their routine on the dance floor at the club. "And you are not so bad yourself, waitress." She feigned a grimace at his nickname.

"I _would_ say I learned from the best dancer in all of New Orleans, but I'd rather _not_ blow up my dance partner's ego..."

He pressed his face towards hers, leaning her into a dip. "_E contranza, prutta_." He kissed her before pulling her back up. "If I am not mistaken, you have taken a liking to blowing up your dance partner's ego." She rolled her eyes, smirking. "And I can assure you that your dance partner likes his ego blown up. He rather enjoys it."

"Naveen!" She playfully slapped his arm."You are too much."

_It _is_ a beautiful night_, Tiana thought, linking arms with her husband. The city was slowing down, recharging to renew its vibrancy of the daytime: the lampposts were lit, the last trolley of the night was approaching its final stop, shop owners had closed and locked up, and the last of the street musicians was packing up his trumpet to get ready to play for the next day. The only resonating sound was the clack-clacking of Tiana's dancing shoes against the sidewalk. It seemed unnatural to for the city to appear so tired, so quiet.

But she heard the earth breathe.

For the first time in a while, Tiana felt the earth inhale, exhale. Even on a hot July night, a summer breeze breathed past, ruffling the hem of her dress. She looked up at the stars, Evangeline showed off, sparkling the loudest, with Ray at her side. They were framed by minor stars, twinkling, dancing, and Tiana, for a second, played with the idea of baby stars. Ray and Evangeline's family. She smiled, amused.

"You ever have nights this beautiful back home?" She sighed, pulling herself closer to Naveen.

"Nights like this? No. Too noisy."

Tiana was almost taken aback by his response. This was the quietest she'd ever seen her city. She couldn't even begin to fathom a place any more silent, and still contain living people. "Noisy? Really?" She raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Oh yes," he started. "Back home, the nights are still. There are no street performers, no slow moving trolleys, the lamppost light bulbs don't buzz so obnoxiously..." He was reminiscing. "And _those_..." He stopped, abruptly.

"What?"

"Your _shoes_," he said. "If you were in Maldonia, it would practically be a _crime_ for you to be tapping and clacking on the street so late."

"I'm just walking!"

"Tapping and clacking!"

"_Walking_!" Tiana said firmly. "You mean women don't go dancin' in Maldonia?"

"_Tapping_ and _clacking_ so late at night," Naveen started again, completely evading her question, "are the sounds of..." He shuddered, playfully exaggerating the severity of his words.

"Of what?" Tiana asked, curious.

He pulled her close, and brought his mouth close to her ear. "Of _indecent_ women," he whispered.

"Really." Straight faced, she pulled away from his grasp. "You mean pros-"

"-Yes! And some of the lowest class of men, too! Obviously these women cannot be tapping on their own; in the depths of alleyways, the most heinous acts of debauchery take place!" He smirked, finger to chin, he mused. "I recall this one instance, my school comrades and I-" He paused, remembering who he was, and whom he was with.

"Do tell," Tiana said flatly, unamused. Naveen smiled nervously and cleared his throat.

"Not that _I_ would know anything of such scandals," he said, laughing nervously. "I mean..." Tiana pouted her bottom lip, and raised an eyebrow. "You know I'm a changed man! Escapades of this degree are behind me!"

"Mhm..." Tiana sighed, now smiling. "Nice save, Prince Charming." He let his hand rest on her waist, keeping her in a half embrace. "So I guess I shouldn't even pack any heels with me for our trip next week, hm? I don't want all of Maldonia thinking their new princess is a harlot or something." They were approaching their house: a modest little home not too far away from the harbor, a few more blocks down. When they got up on the porch, Tiana took out her keys to open the door.

"You _can_ do that," he started. "Or...you can pack them, wear them, and I can just carry you down the street so your heels will not disturb the people!" Swiftly, Naveen scooped her up into his arms, 'damsel in distress' style.

"Naveen!" Tiana attempted a protest, knowing in advance that she'd be wasting energy. "Put me down!"

"I will never let you go, _p__rutta_!" he exclaimed, tightening his grip on her, carrying her up the stairs and into their bedroom.

"I'm a fighter," she said. "I'll fight myself free if I have to. Break through you, easy."

"Oh _really_, now?" He asked, setting her on the bed. He got on his knees, keeping his arms around her waist. "I do not remember marrying a woman with the heart of a fighter," he added, bringing his ear close to her chest. He listened, for a beat, two beats, three beats. "Oh no," he said, finally. "Not the heart of a beastly, sword wielding, armor clad warrior woman."

She smiled. "I don't fight with violence," said Tiana. She put a finger to his chin, directing his gaze upward. "I have different means of winning my battles."

"Do tell, Princess."

"Well," she said softly, pushing one of his loose, dark curls behind his ears. "I'm very persistent." She planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Very true."

"And determined." A kiss on his cheek.

"Also, very true."

"And hardworking," she said, her hands touching his arms. She kissed his lips, gently, quickly. His grip around her waist loosened.

"That's how I get what I want," she said, finally, pulling his hands apart, freeing herself. She moved, slowly, out of his embrace, to the old phonograph at their dresser. She picked a record resting by the machine and put it on the turntable. "I love this album," she said, heading back to the bed. Naveen already sprawled himself out across the mattress, comfortably.

"Mr Ellington _is_ a certified genius," he said.

"The _Duke_," she corrected. "Was given his title for a reason. Scoot over." Tiana fit herself in the space by his side.

"I guess you're gonna ask for a stately profession of my love for you, huh?" She asked him, as he leaned over, kissing her cheek. "An ornate declaration of passion adorned with _glamorous_ vocabulary?"

Naveen chuckled, eyes lowering. "If you want to try your hand at it," he said. He pressed his lips to hers. "But you should leave the romance to the romancer," he purred.

"How silly of me."

"I will let that one slide."

"I appreciate that," she said, fingering the corners of his smile.

"And perhaps," said Naveen. "Perhaps you are expecting me to deliver a witty remark pertaining to the music that's playing."

Tiana brought a finger to her lips, considering what he said. "Well, don't kill yourself trying to come up with something." He shrugged.

"You have very little faith in me."

She giggled. "Not true!" She started counting on her fingers. "You're an excellent dancer," she said, holding down her index finger.

"Best in all of New Orleans," he stated proudly. Tiana raised an eyebrow at him. "_Not_ a self proclaimed title."

"And a pretty good mincer," Tiana added. "And a wonderful husband."

"You flatter me," he said, grinning.

"You can stop me at any time, you know." Tiana put a hand on his chest, walking her fingers towards his shirt button.

"Oh, no. No, no, no," he chuckled. "Do not hesitate to continue. These compliments are comparable to your beignets, served on a silver platter: absolutely delectable. I wish to savor every bite." He licked his lips.

"You are too much."

"I never _tried_ to be over the top," he answered. "I was just _born_ into extravagance."

"But you're living with your not so extravagant wife, now. In our not so extravagant little home."

"Please refrain from selling my wife short," said Naveen, firmly, holding up a hand. "I am happily married to a magnificent powerhouse of a woman, an entrepreneur, the owner of her _own_ restaurant."

Tiana smiled, widely. She held his hand. "Well, I _did_ get a little help."

"And, alright," He continued. "I'll admit that this bedroom is the size of my suit closet back at the castle..."

She elbowed him, playfully.

"But I would never even _think_ of trading it in for anything in the world."

"Well," she said. "Takes a big man to say that."

He nodded. "That, I can assure you, I am."

"Takes an even bigger man to mean it."

"You know I love this," he breathed, taking it all in. "Everything about this life, everything about _us_."

"It _is_ wonderful," she added, sighing. "You, me, the Palace."

"Our cute, quaint, quite _petite_ love nest."

She giggled. "Is that what we're calling it, now?"

He laughed, body shaking slightly. He pushed a stray curl out of her face. "I love you," he said. "You've completely consumed the whole of my heart."

"That's a precious thing to say."

"It has actually become quite serious," he said. "My heart has actually _just_ _recently_ returned from doing some soul searching."

"Really?"

"And it has come to the conclusion that it can only beat for you."

"Oh, my." She brought her head close to his chest, and listened to his heart. One beat, two beats. Three beats.

"Listen," Naveen said. "Ti-a-na, Ti-a-na."

She heard it.

"You are just full of them, aren't you," Tiana said, smiling at him. "All these elaborate professions of your love for me?"

"But I can't help it!"

"I don't mind them," she said, comforting him. "But a simple 'I love you' would also suffice."

"Hmm..." He thought aloud, considering her proposition.

"You didn't marry an English professor," she said. "Leave all that flowery jazz out."

"I love you," Naveen said. "I love you with every fiber of my being, every inch of my soul-"

"Shh." Tiana brought a finger to his lips. "Try again. I love you," she said.

"I love you," he said, simply.

"There. That wasn't too hard, was it?"

He didn't answer her, but showered her in kisses and fluffy little sayings in Maldonian that she didn't understand and couldn't criticize.

After all, she _did_ say she didn't mind them.

-1,851 words-

--

Author's Note: Some good ol' TiaNaveen fluff. It does a body good! I actually started this one right after my other story, Tadpole, as sort of a prequel sort of thing, but never knew how to finish it. Well, here it is! I do believe everyone's in character, but critiques are very much welcome if they seem off. Hope you guys liked it!

Read, review, and critique!

-vee.


End file.
